


Behind the Shed

by suhker (blueboyjohnny)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, School Uniforms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/suhker
Summary: Mark sucks Yuta off behind a shed.That’s literally it
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	Behind the Shed

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing something like this,, please enjoy <3!

Mark rarely does anything bad. That’s what makes moments like this so special. He’s pushed up against the shed far away from the school right next to the track by Yuta, a hot senior. Mark feels naughty as his hands grip the front of Yuta’s uniform while he licks into Mark’s mouth. 

His lips are sticky from the strawberry lip gloss he usually smears on and his mouth tastes like mint from the gum he was chewing before they started making out. Yuta was a notorious player bringing boys and girls alike back to this very shed to make out with. Mark shouldn’t feel special but he does anyway as Yuta’s hard on brushes against his own. Yuta has told him plenty of times that Mark is his favorite and Mark believes because no one gets to use up Yuta’s time like Mark does. 

Yuta pulls away trailing kisses down Mark’s jawline and neck. 

“You’re hard.” Mark whispers. Before he got roped up in Yuta, Mark was a virgin. Even with a little experience sexual activities still embarrass him. 

Yuta chuckles from where he’s nibbling on Mark’s neck. He peeks up at him through his eyelashes before giving Mark’s neck on last suck. “You don’t have to whisper, it’s just us out here baby.” 

Mark squirms at the nickname cheeks flushing. “Whatever.”

Yuta laughs and leans back in for another kiss. Mark loves the slide of Yuta’s lips against his. He couldn’t get enough of it when they first started messing around. Yuta’s hands slip from Mark’s waist to his hips pulling them flush against his own moaning into Mark’s mouth. 

“Wanna suck my dick before we go back to class baby? You know how much I love to see you on your knees.”

Mark whimpers at Yuta’s words closing his eyes tight as he grinds against him. His toes curl in his shoes at the friction and his hands grip onto Yuta’s shirt tighter. 

“Please.” Mark whines. 

“Anything for you baby boy.” 

They pull apart and turn so Yuta has his back pressed against the shed. Mark sinks to his knees while Yuta unbuckles his pants. Mark feels his own cock throb in his own slacks as he watches Yuta push his briefs down just enough to pull his dick out. 

Mark brings his hands to Yuta’s skinny but strong thighs feeling them clench as he rubs them up and down. He looks up at Yuta and licks his lips then lets his eyes travel back down to his cock. It’s been a while since he’s found himself in this position. Ever since Mark let himself get caught up in Yuta he’s been with a few other boys but there’s just something about being with Yuta that always makes Mark nervous. 

“Come on baby,” yuta runs a gentle hand through mark’s hair, “we don’t have all day.” 

Yuta’s right, they don’t have much time his next clsss should be starting soon and he doesn’t like showing up for class late. He spits into his hand and wraps it around Yuta’s dick. It twitches and Yuta groans. 

Mark smirks leaning forward and placing his lips around the tip. He lets his tongue swirl around the head before taking the rest of his cock in his mouth. Yuta moans out a low fuck threading his hands through Mark’s hair. It spurs Mark on and he bobs his head up and down faster. He takes Yuta down as far as he can gagging slightly, using his hand to stroke what he can’t reach. Yuta exhales deeply repositioning his stance. He grips Mark’s hair holding him down. 

Mark looks up through his eyelashes placing both his hands on Yuta’s hips. 

“Good boy.” Yuta pants out. 

Mark groans eyes slipping closed at the praise. The vibrations cause Yuta’s hips to jerk forward slightly causing Mark to gag again. His hands curl into fists against Yuta’s hips while he struggles to breath. 

When it gets too much he pushes back against Yuta’s grip and Yuta loosens it up slowly pulling Mark off his cock. It bobs and Mark stares at the string of spit connecting the tip to his lip. He wipes it off with the back of his hand and uses the other one to jerk Yuta off. 

“Just like that baby.” Yuta moans out. 

Mark flicks his wrist speeding up his ministrations. He drags his tounge across the tip, occasionally dipping into the slit. Precum leaks from his cock mixing in with the cooling spit. He wraps his mouth back around Yuta’s cock and begins bobbing his head again. He peeks up at Yuta again and sees him with his head thrown back and mouth wide open. Little grunts spill from his mouth and rumbles in his chest. He snakes another hand into Mark’s hair gripping tight. 

“You’ve gotten so good at this baby. Keep it, up you’re gonna make me cum.”

Mark pulls off stroking faster than last time. He keeps his lips wrapped around the tip and moans at the praise once more. He loves it when anyone tells him how good he’s doing and adores it when they acknowledge his improvements. Yuta has a slick mouth always quick to say the right things that have Mark moaning. 

“Fuck, Mark.” His hips buck forward messing up Mark’s rhythm. 

He doesn’t hesitate for long just takes his dick deep into his mouth once again. Both of Yuta’s hands come to the back of his head holding it steady while he thrusts in shallowly. His moans increase in volume while Mark focuses on breathing through his nose. He moves his tongue against the underside of his cock causing Yuta to grit his teeth and move his hips faster. 

“Such a good boy, taking my cook with no complaints. Want me to come in your mouth? Huh? You want that baby?”

He pulls out of Mark’s mouth and mark gasps catching his breath. He swallows his throat protesting from the abuse and nods his head. 

“Please. I want it.” Mark whines reaching down and palming at his own neglected cock. 

Yuta moans, “that’s right,” he grunts stroking his own cock, “anything for you baby.”

He yanks Mark’s head back and strokes his cock faster. Mark opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue knowing what’s bout to happen. 

“Good boy, so good, just for me.” 

Mark palms himself harder at his words feeling a heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. Far off Mark hears the bell ring. Mark’s not worried knowing Yuta is close from his erratic breathing and quickening hand movements. Mark leans in and licks the tip, salty precum spreading over his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.” Yuta curses. 

He groans loud and deep in his chest as he spurts cum all over Mark’s face. Very few drops actually land on in his mouth and instead ends up on his cheeks and he closes his eyes as some comes near them. 

The groans fade and the grip in his hair losenes. Mark closes his mouth and swallows, wincing at the taste. He wipes at his eyes and feels Yuta slap his dick against his cheek gently before finally letting go of his spent cock. 

Mark aches in his slacks but he ignores it in favor of remembering he has class to attend. He stands up dusting his knees off and secretly loving the ache in them. When he’s at full height again he’s eye to eye with Yuta. Who doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark in for a deep kiss that has him whining into his mouth. Yuta pulls away and hands Mark a napkin which he uses to wipe the last bits of cum off his face. 

“Thanks for that.” Yuta pats his cheek and Mark blushes. 

“Sure, anytime.” 

Yuta digs into his book bag pulling out a pack of gum, a stack of hall passes and a pen. He hands Mark the piece of gum which Mark takes happily. He slips it into his mouth letting it mask his dick breath. 

The tardy bell rings loud through out the courtyard and Yuta rips off a tardy slip. He hands it to Mark, it has some bullshit excuse scribbled onto it and a ugly fake signature to accompany it. He hands it to Mark who takes it with a sheepish grin. 

“Thanks.” 

“Sure, anytime,” Mark punches his shoulder as Yuta repeats what he said earlier. Yuta laughs but leans in and plants a quick peck to Mark’s lips. “Meet me at the student parking lot after school and I’ll take you home.”

He gives Mark a sly smile and grips his belt pulling him close. Mark’s half hard cock jumps in his pants as Yuta leans over and whispers in his ear. “Also so I can give you a thank you for earlier.” 

He slaps a hand on Mark’s shoulder and squeezes. He doesn’t wait for a reply just hikes his backpack up on his shoulder and heads off towards the school. Mark’s not too far behind, with the tardy slip in hand and Yuta’s promise for later on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a random thought about Mark sucking Yuta off, thought didn’t leave my mind, wrote this in like 40 minutes and now here we are. I hope you liked it I apologize for any mistakes typed this up and posted it on my phone! 
> 
> Too lazy to hyperlink so my writing account is @suhleehunny and my normal twt is @markleesonline


End file.
